


Slave for Rodrick

by rcumm20



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Rodrick, Bottom Greg, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Rodrick, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcumm20/pseuds/rcumm20
Summary: With the Heffley parents out of town, Greg attempts to lure Roderick to bed with him.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Slave for Rodrick

My parents didn’t trust Rodrick and I to take care of Manny while they were gone, so they took him with them. The were going to the wedding some distant cousin on our mom’s side that none of us actually know, but they’re going anyway. They left two days ago, and Rodrick still have one more day to ourselves before the rest of our family comes home. Without our family here, it’s the perfect time to accomplish a recent goal of mine: get Rodrick inside of me.

I got this idea when I was walking past Rodrick’s room last night and I heard some girl moaning. I was able to crack open the door just enough for me to see my older brother over some chick I didn’t recognize. I was confused for a second because he seemed to be in a very interesting position to be fucking her, but as he adjusted himself, a pink dildo came into view. He was fucking this chick with a massive pink dildo. I watched for a while, paying more attention to Rodrick and his massive cock, and as they finished, placed the dildo in the bottom drawer of his dresser. When he opened the drawer, I got a look of his collection. I was amazed. That drawer was full of sex toys, big and small, and it got me thinking.

Fast forward to today, Rodrick is in the shower, and I’ve got a plan. I enter Rodrick’s room and head for his dresser. I get on one knee and pull the heavy drawer open. It takes me a second to process everything inside it. Most of them seemed to be just plain dildos, but most of them I didn’t recognize. I grabbed a dildo, lube, and something that looked like a bunch of connected balls. I wasn’t sure what it’s name was. I dropped them off in my room and then returned to Rodrick’s drawer, pulling out various toys and tossing them about the room, just to make sure he noticed. I’m hoping he comes looking for me after seeing I was in his room, then I’ll have him trapped.

When I was done scattering his toys about, I ran back to my room, stripped down to nothing, and laid down on my bed, ass up. Soon enough, I hear the shower stop running, and after a few minutes I hear Rodrick call my name angrily.

“Greg what the fuck were you doing in my room!?”

I wait patiently for him to throw open the door in a fit.

“Greg?! Answer me you little bitch,” he said as he flung the door open.

Rodrick stops moving for a second. I can’t see him because I’m lying down on my stomach, feet facing the door, but I could hear something drop to the floor, presumably a towel.

“No fucking way,” Rodrick says to himself. “My little brother is a little slut, and he wants his perfect little ass to be fucked.” I smile, hearing that Rodrick was all in.

I hear Rodrick step closer to my bed. “Anal beads! That’s a bold move,” he says surprised. I realize at the same time that he’s talking about the string of balls that I didn’t recognize.

Rodrick doesn’t wait very long before he begins to lube up his toys. He sucks on his finger to moisten it and begins to prepare my asshole. I try not to squirm, but he’s making it pretty hard to be still. I breathe heavy breaths to keep steady. Rodrick whispers dirty talk into my ear as I pretend to be sleeping. 

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you bitch,” he whispers. “Well prepare yourself because you’re not ready for this.”

Rodrick shoves one of the beads into my hole unexpectedly and I release a moan. “I knew you were a wake you whore.” I eye him guiltily. “I’m gonna punish you for touching my stuff without asking.” I smiled, and he returned it mischievously.

He shoves another bead in, and another, and another. I feel like I’m about to burst as he pushes them in further. I gasp as pressure builds down under, and Rodrick pauses, only to rip the balls out right as I wasn’t expecting it. I scream, a mix of pleasure and pain, and I flip over while squirming. I now see Rodrick thick, girthy dong swinging right next to my face.

“Suck it bitch,” He says as he shoves the whole thing down my throat.

I gag immediately, but push through the uncomfortable feeling, just to go back in for more. I bob my head against him as he reaches back to my hole to apply some more lube, and stuff me full again. “Fuck yeah,” he moans as I deepthroat his massive schlong. His pubes smell fresh and clean from his shower and his balls hang low, hitting my cheek as I go back and forth.

Once again he rips the beads out, but this time I feel all pleasure. I attempt to bring my hand around to his own entrance, but he slaps my hand away and says that he’s focusing on me. I go back to sucking his cock.

After a couple more minutes, Rodrick rolls me onto my back and hops on the bed with me, his cock wet with a mix of slobber and lube. Without warning, he enters fully inside of me, yelling with pleasure.

“Fuck yeah,” he yells

“Fuck yeah,” I moan back.

“God Greg you’re so smooth and sexy, bitch boy.” I moan louder in reply to his unusual compliment.

He slams into me repeatedly while I hold my legs apart. He reaches over me to reach for the untouched dildo, sitting on my nightstand, and he shoves it in my mouth, suppressing my moans to a quiet hum. “You’re such a dirty slut Greg. You disgust me.” He takes the dildo out, spits in mouth, and shoves the dildo back in.

Rodrick screams now as he slams himself into me. He fucks my ass until he comes inside of me, and then he pulls out. He takes his dick and replaces the dildo in my mouth with it. The sweet taste of his cum and my juices mixes together in my mouth, creating an intoxicating flavor. I jerk myself off, while still enjoying my brothers flavor. When I come, it reaches up to Rodrick’s back and he smacks me for getting him dirty and then he makes me lick it off of him, swallowing all of it. I love being his slave.

My plan worked, but I’m not completely satisfied yet. This won’t be the last time I get Rodrick naked, and maybe he can be my slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some suggestions or any comments you have.


End file.
